Express Coming Through
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Thomas wants to show that he can pull the Express, just like Gordon.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Express Coming Through" from Season 16. Enjoy and comment.**

The engines on Sir Topham Hatt's railway puff proudly along the railway.

Thomas puffs proudly on his branch line, Percy puffs proudly with the mail cars, and Gordon puffs the proudest of all, with the Express.

One day, Dowager Hatt was having a "Welcome to Sodor" party. Very important people were coming from the mainland to attend the party.

Thomas was excited.

"I hope Sir Topham Hatt will let me take the important visitors around!"

"No." boasted Gordon. "Sir Topham Hatt is going to choose me."

Thomas puffed crossly away.

"I am Thomas! I can pull the Express too!"

The very important visitors had arrived at Brendam Docks.

"Welcome, one and all to our wonderful island!" boomed Dowager Hatt.

Then, Sir Topham Hatt turned to Thomas and Gordon.

"Thomas, you must take Dowager Hatt and the important visitors on a tour of Sodor! Make sure to arrive back at Knapford Station by tea-time for the party."

Thomas beamed, but Gordon was crosser than ever.

"I shall take the visitors, because I pull the Express!" boasted Gordon.

"Really useful engines never argue!" said Sir Topham Hatt. "You must go to Misty Island and collect freight cars of Jobi wood. The wood is very heavy, and you are strong enough to take it."

The visitors smiled at Gordon, the strong engine.

This made Gordon feel better.

"Of course sir!" said Gordon.

"Very well." said Sir Topham Hatt as he walked away.

Thomas puffed up to Dowager Hatt.

"Ma'am, would you like to travel in the Express?" asked Thomas.

"Of course Thomas!" replied Dowager Hatt.

Gordon glared.

"You aren't strong enough to pull the Express Thomas!"

"I am strong enough!" replied Thomas. "I am Thomas, and I **CAN** pull the Express!"

Soon, Thomas was coupled up to the Express, and set off at once.

Thomas puffed and pulled the Express with all his strength.

It was very heavy, so Thomas puffed very carefully.

Thomas puffed into the Sodor Search and Rescue Center.

Rocky, Harold, Captain, and Butch were surprised to see Thomas pulling the Express.

"Is pulling the Express too heavy for you?" asked Rocky.

"No!" laughed Thomas. "Pulling the Express is easy for me!"

Then, Gordon streamed out of the Misty Island tunnel with the Jobi wood.

Thomas puffed off with the Express. It was heavy indeed.

Then, an idea flew into Thomas's funnel.

"I will leave some of the visitors at a special sight of Sodor!" he thought. "Then, the Express won't be that heavy!"

Thomas didn't want Gordon to know that the Express was too heavy, but was pleased with his plan.

Thomas decided to leave some of his very important visitors at the quarry.

The visitors were puzzled. The quarry didn't seem like a very important site of a Sodor.

Thomas puffed slowly away.

Dowager Hatt was enjoying a cake, and didn't know that some of the visitors were missing.

Then, Thomas heard Gordon's whistle.

"Express coming through!" called Thomas as he whooshed by.

But Thomas knew that the Express was too heavy for him.

Then, another idea came into Thomas's funnel.

"I will leave more of the visitors by this field!"

The other visitors were puzzled. The field wasn't an important site of Sodor.

Thomas puffed into Knapford Station. Everything was ready for the party.

Sir Topham Hatt was surprised to see Thomas pulling the Express.

"Thomas, why didn't you take Annie and Clarabel?" asked Sir Topham Hatt.

"Because I can pull the Express, just like Gordon!" exclaimed Thomas.

Then, Dowager Hatt stepped out. She was cross.

"Where are the very important people?" she boomed.

Now, everyone was crosser than ever, at Thomas.

"All the visitors are looking at a very special sight at Sodor!"

"They should be here at my party!"

Thomas felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry sir and ma'am! I wanted to pull the Express to show I could, but I can't!"

Sir Topham Hatt and Dowager Hatt were now beyond, and I mean **BEYOND** furious.

" **DO SOMETHING IMMEDIATELY!"** shouted Dowager Hatt.

"And if you don't hurry, you'll be locked in your shed until further notice!" added in Sir Topham Hatt.

Thomas looked at Gordon, and knew Gordon was strong.

"Gordon, will you go pick up the very important people?" asked Thomas.

"Of course!" replied Gordon.

Soon, Gordon arrived back with the very important people.

Sir Topham Hatt and Dowager Hatt welcomed them to their party.

But Thomas still felt embarrassed.

Then, Sir Topham Hatt came over. He was worried.

"Where are the balloons? We must have balloons at the party!"

"I'll go get them!" exclaimed Thomas.

Thomas raced off at warp speed to get the balloons.

Later, all the very important people were enjoying the party.

"Welcome to my railway!" boomed Sir Topham Hatt, "where everyone is really useful! Some are strong, others are fast, but all really useful!"

Everyone clapped and cheered, and Thomas and Gordon whistled loudest of all.


End file.
